staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:35 Plebania - odc. 1812; telenowela TVP 07:00 Plebania - odc. 1813; telenowela TVP 07:25 Plebania - odc. 1814; telenowela TVP 07:50 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda 08:10 Halo, tu Londyn 08:25 Świat Małej Księżniczki, seria II - Chcę mieć najlepszego przyjaciela!, odc. 9 (I want a best friend!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 08:35 Cypisek, syn rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs z Cypiskiem krzesali iskry, odc. 5 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1972) 08:45 Misiaki s. II - odc. 10/13 - W krainie wymarłych wulkanów (.); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001) 08:55 Harcerski Festiwal - Kielce 2012 cz. 1; reportaż 09:20 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 09:30 IO Londyn 2012 - transmisja (kajakarstwo,taekwondo) 11:40 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 11:50 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Otchłań Pacyfiku - odc. 1 (Pacific Abyss - ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 4/18 - Decyzje - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:20 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 15:25 IO Londyn 2012 - transmisja (żeglarstwo) 15:45 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 15:55 IO Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/2 F: Bułgaria - Rosja ( 1 set ) 17:30 Teleexpress 17:35 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 17:40 IO Londyn 2012 - transmisja (żeglarstwo) 18:35 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 18:50 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 18:55 Wieczorynka - Marta mówi! - Bla, bla, bla, bla, odc. 6 (Martha blah, blah); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:03 Studio Londyn 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 IO Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/2 F: Brazylia - Włochy ( studio ) 20:25 IO Londyn 2012 - Siatkówka mężczyzn: 1/2 F: Brazylia - Włochy ( 1 set ) 22:25 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 9 (Harper's Island, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Wyspa Harpera - odc. 10 (Harper's Island, ep. 10) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:55 Moje Igrzyska; felieton 00:05 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Szminka w wielkim mieście II - odc. 10 (Lipstick Jungle II, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:50 Stacyjka - odc. 10/13 - Rycerze i dziewice; serial komediowy TVP 01:45 IO Londyn 2012 - Olimpijska noc kibica 03:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 63; serial komediowy TVP 06:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 64 - Lekcja feminizmu; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 65 - Miłość, intrygi i spinacze biurowe; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 9 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 10 09:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 39 "Wakacje pod Ełkiem" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:10 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/68; teleturniej 11:45 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 11:50 IO Londyn 2012 - transmisja (kajakarstwo,żeglarstwo,boks) 15:25 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 15:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 7 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Raj w strefie zagrożenia (Home in the dangerous); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2010) 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/69; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - 2012. felieton - (3) 18:35 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 18:40 IO Londyn 2012 - transmisja (zapasy,LA) 23:00 IO Londyn 2012 - studio 23:15 Alibi na piątek - Tygrys ludojad (Maneater) - txt. str. 777 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2007) 00:55 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 15/20 (Dirt, ep. Dirty, Slutty Whores); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 01:45 Intrygi i kłamstwa - odc. 16/20 (Dirt, ep. God Bless The Child); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:35 The Blues - Historia Bluesa (6) "Czerwony, biały i bluesowy" (The Blues (6) "Red, white and the blues"); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003) 04:10 Tygrys ludojad (Maneater) 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:35 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:10 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Notacje - Maria Wiśniewska. Ja i Powstanie Warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Magazyn Medyczny - SPECT - CT cz. II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 5 - Ośmiorny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 10/10 - Pościg - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Smaki polskie - Kotlet Twardowskiego; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 10/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 87 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Floryda - Wojtek Sowa (44); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 16; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 6 Łódź; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 494* Słup; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (43); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 10/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polonia w Komie - Floryda - Wojtek Sowa (44); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Wielkopolskie Parki Krajobrazowe - Rogaliński Park Krajobrazowy; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 87 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Lindo wróć, odc. 13 (Come Back Lindy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 483 - Margines błędu; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - medal (51); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Trójkąt bermudzki - txt. str. 777 90'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Jan Peszek, Grażyna Trela, Leonard Pietraszak, Barbara Sołtysik, Maria Probosz, Jan Jankowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 2 Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 10/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 5 - Ośmiorny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Lindo wróć, odc. 13 (Come Back Lindy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 483 - Margines błędu; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Polonia w Komie - Woodstock - medal (51); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Trójkąt bermudzki 90'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Wojciech Wójcik; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Jan Peszek, Grażyna Trela, Leonard Pietraszak, Barbara Sołtysik, Maria Probosz, Jan Jankowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:05 Zakończenie dnia